


i. The Bath

by bravevesperian



Series: A Knife in the Dark [ with expanded additions ] [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bath Sex, First Time, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, leoniles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 17:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14289624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravevesperian/pseuds/bravevesperian
Summary: The first of several expanded sex scenes from my fic A Knife in the Dark.





	i. The Bath

Leo's fingertips pressed into the smooth stone that surrounded the sunken-in area that was the bath. He knew himself to be neither naive or exactly what one might call experienced, but his anxiety over the matter had no real place in the moment-- as it had already arrived. 

The kiss that Niles had pressed to his lips melted away in a languid fashion, so much so that he nearly did not notice its absence at all. It was enduring, it was perpetual; as though everywhere that Niles' passion touched him was burned and marked. The prince complied easily when the thief gripped his hips and turned him around.

Whatever composure Leo had simply vanished the moment that Niles pinned him against the smooth stone and pressed the slick hardness of his cock against the curve of his ass. With a groan of desire that he didn't know he was starved of, the prince rocked back against the sensation; slick as Niles shuddered and fucked into the tightness between his thighs. He wasn't even anywhere near to being inside of him yet and Leo already _ached_ with desperation. 

"What was that, my prince?" The low, husky whisper of Niles' voice against his ear startled him and he surely didn't remember saying anything--

"H-huh?"

"Please, you said. Please _what_ exactly?" He asked in that low sing-song, dangerous as the knife he'd brandished the night before. All the while, Niles' languid rolling of his hips did not cease, the passage of his hard cock slicked by the water, soap, and oil between the prince's shapely thighs.

Breathless, Leo answered the inquiry without a beat, all at once-- "Please fuck me," 

"Oh I'd be _delighted_ to, milord." His voice dripped with the promise of venom, and a part of Leo wondered if all of this was just a power trip for him. He'd probably fuck him and lose interest like everyone else but-- gods did he want it. Why waste a rare opportunity for pleasure that he so desperately wanted?

For Leo, pleasuring himself was easy and perfectly fine-- but nothing compared to the raw heat of the act of sex itself. Even if it wasn't great sex: even if he struggled to orgasm or couldn't at all during a particular encounter-- the act of connecting in such a visceral, terribly human way was one that was unmatched and spoke of all that Leo was cruelly starved of in his life. He longed for it in a way that caused him to seek it compulsively, sometimes in ill-advised manors and ways, like now--

To have ones' cake and eat it too was an entirely different level of reward. 

The scent of candied roses once again returned to Leo, stronger and more encompassing now as one of Niles' calloused hands gripped his hips and tugged at him, lifted his ass above the water line as oil-slicked fingers pushed and prodded at the tight muscles of his entrance. Luckily, Leo was so turned-on already that he offered only the slightest resistance to the slick intrusion. Though careful, Niles was not exactly gentle-- and by the time a second finger had settled in and a third teased the edges, his other hand had crept up the prince's torso to rest firmly (though with no real pressure or resistance) against his throat. 

The result was the most poetic arch of the slender Nohrian's back and the delicious feeling of every vibration leaving his throat against dextrous fingers. 

"Tsk tsk, I'm afraid I just-- can't bear to hold back any longer. Call me a barbarian if you must," Niles purred and then, nearly immediately replaced his searching fingers with the head of his cock. 

A low, animal groan ground its way out of Leo's mouth, and Niles felt every breath of it. He let his fingers play against the prince's windpipe though he never put any real pressure there-- and then he thrust forward, beginning a reckless rhythm that caused Leo to let out a yelp that resounded off of the polished stone walls. 

Although the outlaw himself rather reveled in the idea of them being caught-- or at least risking it, he knew just what kind of dangerous situation they were both really in and quickly moved the hand that rested against the impossibly smooth column of Leo's throat to his mouth.

"Now, now-- can't have anyone catching a filthy wanted criminal like me fucking the prince's brains out, now can we? You really _must_ try to be quiet, Lord Leo." 

Anyone who could count themselves among the sane and sound-of-mind might think that drawing arousal from the wicked things that Niles was doing and saying was beyond comprehension, but it was clear from his reactions that it was Leo's source of arousal of choice. He lost himself easily in the moment, hips rolling in reckless abandon to meet Niles' vicious thrusts. His cries of pain and pleasure were muted only barely by the muscular heel of the outlaw's hand being pressed into his mouth, now even caught between his teeth. The occasional shock of pain only pushed Niles closer and closer. He had learned, after all, to cherish the act of both giving and receiving pain. It had come first from people who wished only to destroy him-- but he had taken something evil and turned it into another way to show love: something he was sorely removed from. 

"I couldn't have imagined you'd be so good at taking all of me," Niles began again. "Gods, it's so good to use you like this," and even further still-- " _I'm going to make you forget about everyone else you've ever fucked._ " Lofty promises, it seemed, but perhaps this heady, near drunken state was just how Niles was when he was close: Oh, so painfully close to the edge. 

Leo squirmed as the angle shifted and the needy intrusion inside of him grazed that most sensitive spot. The brush of it made his knees weak, and he was glad that they were partially submerged-- as he could feel himself positively dripping. 

And then-- Niles' hand found its way around him, pumping him in time with their movements with almost vicious staccato rhythm. 

"Come for me." No more flowery language and dirty talk-- just a snarled command. 

Leo had never been given a command in the bedroom like this, and the very thought sent a spark down his spine. His breath caught in his throat, and he found himself lost in the numbness just before he spilled over the edge for so long that he was sure Niles would give up-- but just then, he reached that blissful point of no return and let out a strangled cry as he came not all at once-- but in waves, from the build up. 

A strangled string of curses fell from Niles' mouth at the sensation of those tremulous muscles pulling tight, the pulsing manifestation of the prince's pleasure-- and even when Leo had gone utterly boneless, mewling with his cheek against the marble-- he continued to fuck him. At the last possible moment, he pulled out and tugged Leo up, turning him around to guide his hand to his dick. There was no explanation, but Leo complied easily, stroking him as that single eye watched him in a haze. 

Niles got what he wanted a moment later, which was the sight of his cum in glistening pearlescent ribbons across the prince's chest and stomach. He rode out his orgasm in the tight embrace of the prince's impossibly smooth grip, stuttered groans a shameless show of his own bliss. 

" _Beautiful_." The comment was breathed as Niles drew his fingers through the mess. "And filthy." A good thing they were in the bath, really. He grinned wickedly and lifted a washcloth to clean up the mess he had made.


End file.
